


Bare Tones

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [45]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin (RWBY), Cunnilingus, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Some Light Begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Glynda corners Ozpin in their office one afternoon for a bit of fun, only to find that Ozpin is having a rough day with themself. They’re still willing, but not in the way Glynda expected.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bare Tones

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gifted to someone but idk if they are a) still in the fandom or b) want their gift back. I feel... odd. So I'll leave it ambiguous for now.
> 
> Some gender dysphoria and more oral sex! Woo.
> 
> Originally posted in the second quarter of 2016.
> 
> Reposting in honour of today's episode. If you know, you know.
> 
> And if you're wondering - no. I have never written SFW OzGlyn. Ever.

Glynda strode into Ozpin’s office with a purpose, and that purpose was to get Ozpin naked and bent over their desk, preferably while she rode them into next week. She straightened her shoulders as the elevator door dinged open and strode into the room. Ozpin was leaned against their desk, back to Glynda and staring out at sunset.

“Ozpin?” asked Glynda. They looked back at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Hello,” said Ozpin. They smiled at her. “Is something the matter?”

“Not at all,” said Glynda. She strode across the room and took one of their hands in her own, lacing their fingers together. “How’re you?”

Ozpin’s smile turned a touch tighter as Glynda’s fingers danced their way up their arm. They pulled back from Glynda and she couldn’t help the soft frown that touched her features.

“Oz?” she asked. She reached out, cupping their face with one hand. “Are you all right?”

“Fine,” said Ozpin. Only years of knowing Ozpin allowed Glynda to see the wrongness in their body language. The sharpness of their shrug, the slight strain around their eyes. The way they leaned into Glynda’s touch on their face but shifted away from the hand that went toward their leg.

“Bad day?” guessed Glynda. She circled the desk so she was standing next to them and took their face in both her hands. “Talk to me.”

Ozpin shrugged, rubbing at one of their shoulders with one hand. “Just a bad day,” they said. “Too many ignorant people and too many conference calls.”

Glynda kissed their forehead and smoothed down Ozpin’s hair with one hand. “That’s not your frustrated voice,” she said, softly. “That’s your ‘I hate my body and want to die’ voice.” It was one that she hadn’t heard in almost four months now. Whether that was because Ozpin had hidden it from her, or because they’d been feeling fine, or because they hadn’t let themself think about gender things, Glynda wasn’t sure.

Even after being with Ozpin for almost two years, and knowing Ozpin for much longer, she still had a hard time reading them sometimes. They were used to hiding everything, and Glynda couldn’t help but feel a bit frustrated at her own inability to see past that.

“I don’t want to die, per se,” mumbled Ozpin, leaning forward to rest their forehead against her shoulder. “I would simply rather… not exist at the moment.”

Glynda rubbed the back of Ozpin’s head and then down onto their neck and shoulder blades. She pressed a kiss to their hair, unsure of what to say. “Is there anything you need from me?” she asked.

Ozpin hummed and said nothing for a long moment, pressing their face into the crook of her neck. “Was there a reason you came into my office?” asked Ozpin.

Glynda licked her lips. “No,” she said. She was a convincing liar, if only out of habit to the outside world. No, there was nothing going on between her and Ozpin. No, she’d never heard that joke before. No, she wasn’t aware of this, or that, or this thing, but rest assured it would be solved immediately.

Ozpin pulled back to look up at her and Glynda fought the urge to swallow. They ran a thumb underneath one of her eyes, a soft frown on their face.

“You’re aroused,” they commented, voice soft. Glynda felt her ears heat. Ah, so her pupils were still dilated then, despite the situation.

Qrow was right, after all. Bodies did betray you at the worst possible moment.

“Stop the presses,” said Glynda, managing a perfectly casual shrug to go with her dry tone. “Oz, with respect, I spend a significant amount of my day consumed with thoughts about bending you over the nearest horizontal surface and riding you into next week.” The words were blunt enough to draw a sharp blush across Ozpin’s features. “It’s really nothing I can’t handle.”

Ozpin pressed their lips together. “I can’t… tonight I can’t…”

“Oz,” said Glynda, bringing her hands up to cup their face again. “It’s really not important. How you’re feeling is more important right now.” She smoothed one hand across their cheek and into their hair. “Tell me what you need.”

Ozpin shuffled forward and rested their head against Glynda’s shoulder. “Just this,” said Ozpin. “This is fine.”

Glynda hummed. “Would you rather nap in a bed?” she asked. Ozpin nodded and Glynda led them both back to their quarters in Beacon, where they undressed and laid down and rested for a while.

She awoke sometime later in the dark to a deep ache between her legs that left her fidgeting like a teenager. She tried to quell it without moving – counting and deep breathing, like she’d always done before – but with Ozpin pressed so tightly against her side, and their sleep snuffles brushing her neck, Glynda couldn’t shake the sweet, aching heat that pressed inward. She pulled one hand from around Ozpin and pressed it between her legs, trying not to rock into it. When that did nothing to relieve the pressure, she tried to wiggle out of Ozpin’s sloth grip, but they didn’t let go.

“Glynda?” they murmured, sleepily. Glynda froze, swallowing hard as she hoped that her arousal wasn’t obvious. God, she needed a shower. Or a vibrator. Both would work.

“Go back to sleep, I’m fine,” said Glynda. She winced slightly at the throatiness to her voice and prayed Ozpin was tired enough not to notice.

“Well, obviously you’re not fine,” murmured Ozpin. They lifted themself off Glynda and stretched a bit.

“It’s fine, Ozpin,” said Glynda. “I was just going to take a shower to deal with it.”

Ozpin hummed and shook their head, eyes bleary and a light smile on their face. “I won’t hear of it. Just because I can’t currently enjoy sexual contact doesn’t mean you can’t either.”

Glynda sighed, cheeks reddening. “That’s… really not necessary.”

“I insist,” said Ozpin. “Unless you really don’t want me too, in which case, I will stop.” They looked at Glynda, expression still have asleep but brown eyes alert as they always were.

Glynda smiled and combed her fingers through Ozpin’s hair. “If you really want to,” she murmured.

Ozpin drew back her hand to kiss it. “I do,” they said. They smiled at Glynda. “Just tell me what to do.”

Glynda shivered at the low want in Ozpin’s voice and nodded. Ozpin drew themself down the bed, sliding up Glynda’s nightgown as they went. They didn’t bother to take it off, just slid it up to her breasts and then slipped a hand under it to fondle one nipple gently. They massaged and tweaked it, drawing a soft noise from Glynda.

She let her head fall back as Ozpin’s lips slowly trailed down her stomach. Her hair was loose around her face, sticking slightly as sweat rose up. She brushed it away, blinking at the blurry ceiling as Opzin’s wet mouth kept up its pace.

The warmth spread down her stomach and toward the dip between her hips. She bit her lip, head thrown back as Ozpin’s tongue darted out and swirled just above the well-kept patch of hair. One hand slid across her breasts, fondling her nipples and massaging gently, drawing more and more heat between her legs. She could feel herself grow firm and damp, entire body singing with Ozpin’s light, not-enough touches.

“Ozpin,” she said, voice soft and low as Ozpin’s mouth refused to move lower. Ozpin looked up and licked a strip just belong her belly button. She shivered.

“Yes?” they asked, voice teasing and eyes dancing with mirth. When she hesitated, they smiled. “Tell me what to do, Glynda.”

“You know what I want you to do,” said Glynda. Ozpin hummed, hands sliding down her sides to lightly cup her hips. Their breath ghosted her belly button.

“Do I?” asked Ozpin, and there was that infuriating voice again. Calm and teasing all at once. Innocent, as though they didn’t know what she was talking about. Ozpin hummed. “Perhaps you should…” They trailed their hands inward, ghosting the edge of her lips without ever touching. “Spell it out for me.”

Glynda narrowed her eyes. A sharp gasp slipped from her as Ozpin’s tongue trailed _just_ low enough to send pleasant sparks shooting up her spine. Then it was gone again, waiting for her next words.

“It’s almost like you _want_ me to give you commands,” murmured Glynda.

Ozpin’s eyes darkened a shade as their pupils dilated. “Oh?” She saw the slight shift in their sweatpants as they moved. “What makes you say that?”

“This, for one,” said Glynda. She combed her fingers through their hair and they hummed, head tilting into the touch. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” said Ozpin, softly. They stared up at her, a thin ring of brown around their blown wide pupils. “But you’re the only person in the world who can tell me what to do, Glynda. That’s not something I admit lightly.”

Glynda smiled and combed her fingers through their hair again. “I know,” she said, softly. “Thank you.” She pressed her hand a little firmer into their head. “Now, get down there. You have a job to do.”

“Oh, do I?” they asked.

“Mm-hm,” said Glynda. She nudged them down. “Start licking.”

Ozpin chuckled. “If you insist.” They slid back down, mouth ghosting over her lips, then they pulled them apart with one hand and dove in, tongue plunging into her warm, wet heat.

Glynda hummed, head falling back and eyes fluttering. Ozpin’s tongue swirled and pressed deep, darting across every sensitive area around her clit and entrance without ever slipping in. She groaned as their tongue pulled back, dancing along the edges of her arousal without providing any sort of relief.

“Ozpin,” said Glynda, voice low. “Harder.”

Their tongue pressed harder against her clit, tongue flicking and tracing and making her body flush with heat and want. _Oh._ Now they were getting somewhere.

“Faster,” said Glynda. Their tongue picked up pace, swirling and tracing and darting around, slipping in hard only to flatten out and brush softly. She groaned, head pressing back into the pillows and body tensing and arching into the touch.

“Fingers,” she gasped out. Ozpin pulled off to cock their head at her. “Fingers. In me. _Now._ ”

Ozpin chuckled. “Well, if you’re going to be so insistent,” they murmured. They slipped back down, tongue and fingers working in tandem now as they drove her closer and closer to the knife edge of climax. She bucked her hips, one hand gripping Ozpin’s hair tightly and holding their head between her legs, and the other thrown back and gripping the headboard as tight as she could.

Her hips snapped and arched, rolling into the motions as Ozpin’s tongue swirled her clit. As their fingers slipped inside her and stretched her open, stroking her slickness before pressing in and finding points of pleasure along her body. She moaned, loud and unashamed, and threw back her head further into the pillows. Her hair clung to her face, slick with sweat, and her entire body trembled.

“More,” said Glynda. “Now, more.”

Three fingers, a thumb stroking her outer lips. Tongue on her clit and other hand reaching up to tweak and stroke a nipple until Glynda found herself crying out, a flood of pleasure ripping through her body. Ozpin groaned against her, shifting on the sheets enough for her to notice. She couldn’t look down. The vibrations from the groans drove her up the wall until she could feel nothing else but Ozpin’s mouth and hands.

And then it was over, spilling into mind-numbing climax that had her shouting and cursing and bucking her hips into Ozpin’s mouth. She rocked and rolled them, gripping Ozpin’s hair tightly and holding them there until she knew she was spent.

Ozpin pulled off her as she released their head. They panted, wetly, against her thigh, face flushed.

“Get up here,” murmured Glynda.

Ozpin crawled up the bed and dropped next to her. She stroked their hair, tilting her head to smile at them as they laid on their side to look at her.

“That was wonderful,” murmured Glynda. “Thank you.” She paused. “Do you need…?” She trailed off and scooted closer, only to brush across a quickly cooling dampness. She glanced down and saw the dark patch on Ozpin’s light sweatpants. “Oh.”

Ozpin cleared their throat and rubbed under their nose. “What can I say?” they said, voice tiny. “You have that effect on me.”

Glynda smiled. “Well,” she said, snuggling up against them. “I can’t say I’m complaining.”

Ozpin hummed and kissed her cheek. “Good night, Glynda.” A pause. Then, “I love you.” It was barely audible, in the darkness of the room, but Glynda heard it all the same.

She smiled against their throat, eyes a little teary. “I love you too,” she whispered, and she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved! Please and thank you.


End file.
